kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 362
Numbuh 362 (Rachel T. McKenzie) is the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, and one of the major recurring characters in the show. Biography Numbuh 362 had no really important appearances until after the end of Season 2 where she took the position of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 "betrayed" the KND. She made her first apperance in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. where she try to sneak into the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane to gather information about Father and Delightful Children From Down The Lane. However, she was interrupted by Numbuh 86 who thought she was Numbuh 206, who turned thirdteen and escape from decomissioning. She was then brought to Kids Next Door Moonbase where Numbuh 274 and a few guards unmasked her, revealing to be Numbuh 362. Later, she yelled at Numbuh 86 for her mistake. .]] She later appeared in ''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., taking the role of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 betrayed the KND and as the moderator, where she prepared for the ceremony for Tommy Gilligan and his friends to welcome from the Cadets Next Door to the Kids Next Door. She announce to the rest of the KND (flashing a glare to Numbuh 86) because of Code Module was stolen by Cree from Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., the ceremony could not commence. However, Sector V shows up with the Code Module and the ceremony continues, allowing Tommy to be the first to gradute. After the ceremony was over, Numbuh 362 was seen at the party with the rest of the KND until she got word from Numbuh 88, who snuck into Father's mansion to gather information (disguised as a dog). Before he could tell them of Father's plan, the trasmission was cut off and replaced by a rooster sound until the line was cut. Numbuh 362 then orders all KND operatives to head down to Earth, with Sector V by her side. On her ship, Sector V and Tommy board the ship with Numbuh 1 theorizing that Father was planning to transform them into adults with the machine inside his mansion, to which Numbuh 362 agrees to. She then order Sector V to sneak into the mansion and take out the device, using their Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits for protection. Misunderstanding her orders, Tommy unclothed himself and stood completely naked. Forced to stay on the ship because Tommy doesn't have a suit, Numbuh 362 shrieks at his nudity and hastily excuse herself from the ship to attend the troops. Later she appeared outside the mansion with the rest of the KND operatives, communicating with Numbuh 86 while defending the front lines from Father's soldiers. After Tommy discovered that the device Father created wasn't a ageing machine, but a machine to transform KND operatives into animals, Numbuh 362 orders a retreat and was knocked down when operatives were running away from the device's ray. Her feet was caught into the ray and was soon transform into money's legs, but was saved by Tommy before the transformation was completed. Back at Moonbase, Numbuh 362, with the remaining KND operatives that wasn't transform yet, organized a plan to invade Father's mansion by reconfigure their Birthday Suits to withstand the ray before it hits the moon. She later comforts Tommy, assuring him that his brother, Numbuh 2, and the rest of Sector will be save before taking off, leaving Tommy behind at the Moonbase. On her ship, Numbuh 362 and the rest of the KND draws closer to the ray in space, activing their Suits when the ray was about to hit them. The Suits was only able to delayed the transformation for a few seconds until she and the rest of KND operatives was turned into animals. She reverted back into her human form after Tommy defeated Father, by taking out his booger from the Code Module, and saving the rest of KND. At the end of Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., Numbuh 1 asks Numbuh her if there's any way to reinstate Tommy as a KND member, to which she deeply apologizes for because is when someone removes their DNA from the Code Module, he or she is forever excluded from the KND; it's a failsafe to prevent decommissioned operatives from hacking into their systems. Tommy comes forward and assures they will be all right, decalring that he will work alone as "The Tommy" and flys out of the Moonbase as Numbuh 5 cracks a joke about Tommy being Numbuh 2's brother and laughs with the rest of the team. Numbuh 362 made a small cameo in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. first in a flashback at the beginning at the episode as younger child and later seen sitting next to Numbuh 60 and crying with the rest of KND when Numbuh 9 was being descomission. She made a small apperances in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. and Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., giving out orders in both episodes. Numbuh plays a major role in Operation: Z.E.R.O., first seen giving out orders to Numbuh 86, after Numbuh 1 and his team refused to go Moonbase and return to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff when most of villians were attacking, to call Sectors P, Q, U, to come to Mooonbase when Stickybeard and his crew was attacking them. When things were about turned against them, Numbuh 1 and his team returns to space, getting yelled to Numbuh 86 to give him a status report on screen until Numbuh 362 pushed her out of the way. Numbuh 1 asks her if they still have pretzel making capabilities, to which Racheal confirms. Before she could questions Numbuh 1 on his plan, the transmission ended. Numbuh 362 watches from space as Numbuh 1 crashes into the Moonbase, much to her dismay, spIlling salt all over Stickybeard, and forces him to retreat. Afterwards, Racheal repriminded Numbuh 1 for recklessness and disobeying orders to go to the museum first, to which Nigel defends that the museum is a top priority, as it was a monument to Numbuh 0. Numbuh 361 snaps that the attack was a diversion, set by a single supervillain who coordinated all their enemies to attack them simultaneously, claiming that he only got lucky and acts alone and gives away his promotion as Global Tactical Officer to Numbuh 86. After getting a call from Numbuh 101 that the Recomissioning Module was stolen, to which Numbuh 86 confessed it was repaired, she tries to stop Numbuh 1 to head back to the museum alone and comments "What's so wrong coming up with a plan?", watching him go. After Grandfather put his plan into to transform all on the KND's Treehouses into tapioca factories and to transform everyone in the world in a Senior Citizombies, Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, 86, 3, and 4 he has a devise at Sector V's Treehouse that can help build new Birthday Suits that protect them from the senior citi-zombification, which Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 agrees to go. Racheal made her next big apperance in Operation: I.T. when she is first seen giving orders to Kids Next Door operatives around the globe. Numbuh 65.3 then comes up and asks her to fill out paperwork, then a girl informs her that a Sector was under attack while another kid walks up and says that the cotton candy machine is filled with ants. Soon, many other operatives begin crowding around 362, and she begins to gradually become irritated and finally loses her temper and tells everyone to gather for a super important meeting. During the meeting, she resigns being the Supreme Leader of the KND by tagging Numbuh 86 and beginning the game of tag that decides who the Supreme Leader shall be. She has a small chat with Numbuh 1 where he asks her if she's sure she doesn't want to be Supreme Leader anymore. He tells her that while talking to her he just realized that he wouldn't be able to handle her job, but others like Numbuh 100, Numbuh 274 and herself were made for it. She tells him that she definitely believes she is done with being Supreme Leader. After the game of tag is over, Father ends up becoming Supreme Leader of the KND thanks to an earlier plan that was foiled by Numbuh 2's brother, Tommy.(See Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) Numbuh 362 then defends Father from Numbuh 86 as well as her decommissioning team when he makes a rule declaring you cannot decommission your Supreme Leader. She then tells Numbuh 1 that she cannot bring herself to go back to her treehouse because she feels she betrayed the KND. Father then reveals his evil plan to turn all the treehouses into broccoli farms. After Numbuh 1 fails to do so, she tricks Father into tagging her, but once again freaks out and tags the Delightful Children From Down The Lane causing them to freak out as well and tag Father again. Father then flees and Numbuh 1 and 362 give chase. With a little help from the DCFDTL and Numbuh 1, 362 manages to force Father to tag her by threatening him with broccoli. She then resumes her position as Supreme Leader of the KND after a week of being in a coma from her broccoli intake. Appearance Numbuh 362 is a blonde-haired girl with a stern face and brown eyes. She wears a pasta-strainer helmet with a two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center. Her uniform is an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt, and sandals. Her 2x4 weapon of choice is a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the end of it. Under her sweatshirt, she wears a samurai-like outfit, covering her body with armor. Personality Numbuh 362 is probably the sternest operative in the KND aside from Numbuh 1. She is serious about the KND's mission, but she is also willing to look past the mission to the well-being of her charges. She was originally known as the best espionage agent in the KND, until Numbuh 274 betrayed the organization, where she took his place as the Supreme Leader. Family *Numbuh 363 - Brother Trivia *In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. through Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F. she never wore her orange sweatshirt above her aqua-jumpsuit. *Numbuh 362 was a stealth agent before becoming the leader of the Kids Next Door as seen in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., sporting a black and dark purple ninja outfit. *In "Operation: I.T." she had grown tired of being the leader and "called in a game of tag" which is the KND's way of deciding who is the leader, why they do it like this is because being the leader is no fun as you have to try and keep thousands of kids with short attention spands organized. *Her real name is similar to her voice actress's name. Her real name is Rachel MacKenzie and her voice actress's name is Rachel MacFarlene. Category: Operatives